the_republic_of_blumounte_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Constitution of the Republic of Blumounte
The Constitution of the Republic of Blumounte is the Republic's supreme legal document. It was declared and adopted on December 22, 2019. It provides for legislative, executive, and popular branches of government, with an implicit judicial branch. The full text of the Constitution is placed here, as well as any legal analysis approved by the Office of National Counsel. Text of the Constitution Article I SECTION I We provide for a legislative Assembly, to which we grant all legislative authority. The Assembly shall have the power, as laid out by law, to preserve the national lands, to raise funds, to establish courts of Law, and to provide for the national defense. SECTION II: Persons elected to the Assembly must be citizens of the Republic, no younger than twenty years and no older than thirty-five at time of first election, to keep current and informed of affairs within their County. SECTION III: The Assembly will remain unicameral, and two Delegates will be elected for each member County once every period of three years. The Assembly reserves the power to apportion additional Delegates to Counties based on population. The Assembly will elect its own Speaker and other officers, and will have the sole power to Impeach executive and judicial officers. SECTION IV: The Assembly will assemble fully at least once every year, with all members present. Unless otherwise noted, this shall take place in the first Monday of January. SECTION V: The Assembly will be the judge of its elections and qualifications of its members, and a majority must be assembled to constitute a Quorum to conduct business. The Assembly may establish rules for its proceedings, punish members for improper and disorderly behavior, and, with majority vote impeach a member to be expelled by two-thirds vote. The Assembly will record its meetings, and will submit these recordings to be reviewed by the appropriate authorities before publishing. The records will include the votes of each member shall be included within the recording, unless otherwise noted by a majority vote. SECTION VI: Members of the Assembly will receive compensation for their services based on the discretion of the Secretary of the Treasury, with the approval of the four-fifths vote of the Assembly at its full meeting. Delegates shall be immune to criminal prosecution, for any misdemeanor, while in attendance of their official duties or in transit to. SECTION VII: The Assembly shall have the sole power to declare states of conflict. The Assembly may issue warrants for the search and seizure of persons and property, as well as for the capture of persons in accordance with the laws of the Republic. No Taxes or Levies shall be collected by the Republic, excluding voluntary donations and state-sponsored businesses. The Assembly may establish Courts of Arbitration to settle disputes between citizens or government entities. The Assembly may grant personal and hereditary Titles of Award, but no Titles of Nobility shall be granted within the Republic. Article II SECTION I: Executive authority shall be vested in a President of the Republic of Blumounte. They shall hold a term of five years, elected to the term via the vote of the people and the confirmation of the Assembly. A person elected to the Presidency must be a citizen of the Republic for the past fifteen years or at the time of the Constitution’s adoption, no younger than twenty years of age and no older than forty-five at first election. The Vice President shall hold the office of the President in cases of incapacitation, or in the case of the President’s death or removal from office. The Vice President shall be appointed to each candidate by process appointed by law one hundred days before election day, and must meet the same criteria as the President. The President shall receive a compensation as determined by the Assembly Treasurer, which shall be reviewed each year by a four-fifths vote of the Assembly. SECTION II: The President shall act as Commander in Chief of the Defense Corps, and shall, with the consent of such, be authorized to command the Militias within the Republic. He or she may issue pardons for those convicted of crimes. The President may issue executive warrants for the search and seizure of property, and for the capture of persons. The President shall be authorized to enter into treaties with other states, with the advice and consent of the Assembly, and may appoint all officers of the Republic. The President may grant personal and hereditary Titles of Award. SECTION III: The President will from time to time give information to the Assembly in the form of a State of the Republic address, which may take the form of a written or electronic document. SECTION IV: The Assembly reserves the power to remove the President in cases of impeachment; however this does not stipulate that the President is immune from criminal charges when not in the discharge of his or her official duties. Article III SECTION I: The Oversight branch shall have the power to oversee all decisions made by either of the two branches, and to challenge these decisions. Citizens may call for referendums to laws believed to be unjust or non-representational of the Republic’s society as a whole. A projected officiating vote of citizens based on sample size of the voting population must be met to approve the referendum. The opinions in positions of power and influence over the citizenry, such as labor unions, professional organizations, and activists, shall be examined by all governmental organizations once per every year. SECTION II: The Courts of Law established by the Assembly shall have the power of concrete review. They shall determine the interpretations of the Constitution, and the degree to which a law is just. SECTION III: Citizens shall have the right to free and unrestricted speech, and shall have the individual freedom to engage with any religious traditions. Citizens shall have the right to full institutional equality and nondiscrimination, regardless of dividing and protected factors, such as ethnicity, race, culture, creed, gender, sexual orientation, biological sex, socioeconomic status, marital status, etc. Citizens shall have the right to keep and bear small arms. The use of force in reasonable self-defense may not be infringed when not connected to a firearm. Citizens shall have the right to a fair trial, with their choice of a judge and/or a jury. Citizens shall have the right to be represented by an attorney, to be provided one if they may not afford one. Article IV The Assembly may, upon a two-thirds vote, propose amendments to the Constitution, which may be adopted and ratified by the majority vote of the Assembly, approved by the President, and pass a Popular referendum. Amendments This section is left blank for future use. Court Decisions This section is left blank for future use. Legal Interpretations This section is left blank for future use.